


Conversation in an Empty Theatre

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AYYY his name finally popped up automatically in the character tag, Crying, M/M, Sad Roman, elements of touch starvation, hes a little awkward, janus does his best to comfort him, thats so neat im so proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Roman is off by himself and just needs a shoulder to cry on. Janus does his best to provide.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Conversation in an Empty Theatre

“Roman!” Janus called out to the other side, relief evident on his face. It had been nearly two days since anyone had seen or heard from the prince of creativity, and that was  _ not _ normal. Janus had finally thought to look in Roman’s theatre, the one where they’d acted out the events that forced him to reveal himself the first time. He was grateful that he’d finally found Roman, despite being probably the last person Roman wanted to see. 

Roman shook his head.

“Not now, Janus. Just leave me to sulk in peace.” Roman mumbled. 

“Roman, no, I-” Janus began, clearly distraught. 

“I  _ said _ to leave me alone!” Roman shouted, turning to face Janus from where he was sitting. Silent tears streamed down his face, and he sniffled as he glared at Janus through his tears. 

Janus knelt down in front of him, his hands hovering around Roman, not knowing how to comfort him. 

“Tt.” Roman scoffed and turned away to get up and leave, but Janus reached out and grabbed his wrist. 

“Roman, wait please-” Janus pleaded, and it seemed to have worked. Roman froze, his breath hitching at the touch. 

Janus loosened his hold, preparing to take his hand away, but Roman grabbed it and held it carefully in his own, like it was delicate and fragile, like it might break if he applied any more pressure as he turned around. 

Roman wouldn’t look Janus in the eyes as he sat down, but he also refused to let go of his hand. Janus knew that, had he wanted to he could pull his hand out of Roman’s feather-light grip. But he wouldn’t. It didn’t seem right. 

“...Roman?” Janus asked cautiously. 

“I’m sorry.” Roman whispered. 

“I-  _ you’re sorry? _ What on earth do you have to be sorry for?” Janus asked, baffled. He’d already forgiven Roman for the less than kind reaction to his name. He understood. Change was hard for Roman. 

Roman shrugged. “I dunno. That’s what you say when people are upset with you tough, right?” He asked, gazing off the stage into the empty audience. 

“I- we aren’t upset, Roman. We’re  _ worried. _ ” Janus replied. 

Roman scoffed. “Right, and I’m supposed to believe that, coming from you?” 

Janus reaches out to cup Roman’s cheek, only hesitating for a moment. He gingerly cupped Roman’s cheek, gently rubbing with his thumb. 

“I’d like you to, yes.” Janus admitted. 

Roman breaks, finally sobbing softly and leaning into Janus’s touch. 

“Okay.” He whispers. He’s so tired of fighting, and Janus is offering the closest thing he’s had to comfort in… a long time. 

Janus pulled Roman close, carefully allowing all his “extra” arms to embrace him. Roman doesn’t pull away or shout in disgust, he just melts even further into Janus’s hold, letting go of what little restraint he had left and full out sobbing. 

Janus carded his fingers through Roman’s hair, whispering sweet affirmations that just felt  _ so good _ , Roman wanted to believe them, but this was Deceit! Could he really believe whet the other side was telling him? 

…did he want to?

Yeah, he decided, he did. Because if he’d learned anything in the last few weeks, it’s that not everything is black and white. So not everything Janus said had to be a lie. And right now, Roman felt he could use a little support. 

“Thank you, Janus…” Roman sniffled. 

Janus pressed a kiss to the top of Roman’s forehead. 

“Anytime, my prince.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated!  
> You can also find me on tumblr at [@yalltookmyurlideas](https://yalltookmyurlideas.tumblr.com/) and [@chris-writings](https://chris-writings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
